Nebaru Namikaze
p-K1tVDrtjsgs-0 Nebaru Namikaze (波風粘る) is a Jonin and kunoichi of Konohagakure. Born from the prestigious Namikaze clan, Nebaru is a master of using her natural speed and reflexes for a unique purpose; Stealth and infiltration. She uses techniques most use just to graduate from the academy and rarely outside of it, making simple academy techniques look like elite caliber skills. Feeling the standard techniques ninja would learn in the academy to be extremely underused, she trained extensively in them for years, turning them into masterful works of art. Starting with the basic clone technique, she can use it to great effect by creating clones so realistic, they have a fake chakra network that can fool even a Hyuga's Byakugan. Constant training of the clone technique allowed her to create even perfect copies of other people around her, down to their voice and mannerisms by application of the second technique she began training on; The Transformation Technique. Further training in this technique allows her to mimic not just the objects around her, but also transform into an object so lifelike, she can mimic the texture and feel of it, or when transforming into a person, mimic their smell as well. Not wanting to leave anything out, she began further training in the Body Replacement Technique. Having perfected the timing to a half a second, Nebaru can replace herself with another object in an almost instantaneous amount of time, fooling her targets and allowing her to either deliver a counterattack, or utilize her speed to make the perfect getaway. There are plenty of other academy skills she has mastered, and she makes use of them all to ensure she completes her objective quickly, and stealthfully. Background Nebaru was born to parents Hikaru and Saya Namikaze, prestigious masters of stealth who were former members of the ANBU. When they began raising Nebaru, they wanted her to carry on their tradition, training her in the arts of stealth, misdirection, and mental confusion. When she was old enough to walk, Hikaru taught her how to keep her steps quiet, teaching her to start at the heel and roll the foot forward, quietening the steps she takes. Saya taught her how to use a combination of shadows and line of sight to keep herself hidden, even in broad daylight. As she got older, they began teaching her more and more in the intracicies of stealth. When she was enrolled into the academy, she learned the many simple techniques they teach students in the academy. She became fascinated with these simple abilities and stuck to them, more than anyone else did. She became obsessed with the idea of mastering these basic techniques and use them beyond their normal boundaries. When she graduated from the Academy, she was teamed up with a team who she learned utilized similar skills to her; Stealth and misdirection. With their combined skills, their master gave them a name befitting of their stealthy nature; Kage no Tobari (影の帳, Lit; Veil of Shadow). Their success rate was exceptionally high, due in part to their stealthy nature. Allowing them to complete missions with as little detection as possible ensured they finished quickly, and cleanly. They did not appreciate the brash nature of most of the other teams, who relied more on their brute force and strength to finish a mission. They did not want that in their mission parameters, keeping their encounters with the enemy limited, almost nonexistent. With missions completed all around the land and beyond, Kage no Tobari made a name for themselves as a perfectly competent team, capable of tackling just about any challenge thrown their way with a combination of stealth and teamwork. During this time, Nebaru kept honing her skills with the academy techniques, pushing their capabilities even further than normal, which would be shown in the Chunin Exams. Held in Konohagakure, Kage no Tobari used their stealth to the best of their abilities, quietly gathering the scrolls necessary as quickly as possible. Nebaru's training in the tree climbing practice skill came in handy, as it allowed her to easily hide herself amongst the trees when she was being pursued after stealing one of the necessary scrolls. During the semi-finals, Nebaru's training in her academy skills would truly pay off. Her first match was against a ninjutsu expert, so she knew exactly what to do in order to throw her off. Utilizing her natural flexibility, speed and reflexes, Nebaru was able to effortlessly dodge the assault of ninjutsu being volleyed at her, all while carefully closing the distance, using well timed clones combined with the perfect timing of her body replacement technique to continue to push the pace. Once she got close enough, she showed a very unusual application of the tree climbing practice. Using her chakra, she clinched down on her opponent's shoulders, using her chakra to lock herself into place, making it impossible for her opponent to get her off. With a side flick of her hips, she rendered her opponent airborne, before delivering the final blow with the Body Flicker Technique, shifting above her and delivering a solid palm strike against her solar plexus. Her next fight would pair her up with a taijutsu expert. Though not her best field, nonetheless, she found herself comfortable exchanging blows with her opponent. Once again utilizing her flexibility, she carefully bent herself around her opponent's attacks, contorting herself away from the strike and using the momentum of her flexibility to counter. With a few careful strikes against the weaker parts of the body, she struck the solar plexus continually before delivering a solid hook against her opponent's jaw, knocking her out and securing another match. This continued on straight into the finals, until she found herself up against her toughest opponent, and her last; One of her own teammates. The two were equally matched, neither side showing the other no quarter. Since each of them know what the other was capable of, they matched their skills perfectly. The fight ended in a draw as both combatants were too exhausted to continue. Having finally been promoted to Chunin, Nebaru dedicated much more of her time perfecting her skills in the academy abilities, further mastering them more and more with each passing day. Continuing on with the clone technique, she began working on its internal properties, working on creating a perfect copy of the body's chakra network, which is visible via the Byakugan. By creating a dual layered clone, the external layer remains visible to the human eye, while the internal layer can only be viewed by a unique dojutsu like the Byakugan. With the time spent on that, she finished up the clone's internal, chakra network layer. Once again training herself in the skills of tree and cliff climbing practice, Nebaru found herself capable of easily running at fulls speeds against any solid object. When used with water walking practice, she is capable of running up a waterfall if necessary. Continuing alongside her team in their missions, their flawless stealth record, continuing mission after mission for years. At the age of twenty four, Nebaru was promoted to Jonin, along with the rest of her team. While the others went to form their own teams, Nebaru became an Academy teacher, using her mastery of the skills she learned to teach future students in a more hands-on manner. Appearance Nebaru isn't what one would call a "fancy dresser". Far from it, due to her more humble roots. Her family, though well renowned, chose to live more modestly, and their attire reflected thusly. Her most defining features are the mainstay of the Namikaze clan. With her long, blonde hair, her appearance definitely demands the attention of those who look upon her, and her blue eyes survey her surroundings carefully. She commonly bears a serious emotion against her face, her usually usually squinted and a frown commonly upon her. Below the neck, her attire isn't the flashiest around, but it's certainly an effective attire. Starting with the hoodie, which is always seen as a shade of brown, but, like with the rest of her attire, it hides a unique feature; Made of a material that reflects the color patterns of her surroundings, the coat takes on the most dominant color of her surroundings, allowing her to blend in efficiently, lending credence to her legendary stealthiness. The rest of her attire follows suit, which consists of a tight fitting undershirt, and a pair of loose fitting pants and shinobi sandals. All in all, her appearance is unremarkable, but she prefers it that way. Personality Nebaru doesn't exactly fit the description of an overly nice individual. Stern, disciplined, to the point, she speaks her mind freely, wishing to let someone know if their flaws could be serious enough to hamper them in any way. Something of a rebel, Nebaru doesn't break the rules, but she bends them just enough where they're to her favor. Despite these somewhat offsetting personality quirks, she still possess some bouts of kindness, but only to those she's willing to trust, which keeps her options fairly limited. Something of a loner for the most part, she usually keeps her problems to herself, wishing to try and solve them on her own and isn't particularly fond of people helping her on something she feels could be done by herself. Abilities Nebaru's specialty lies in her ability to use her natural speed and reflexes to hide herself in virtually any surrounding, further complemented by the color reflective attire she wears. Further wishing to make her a unique combatant, she trained herself extensively in the most basic techniques, turning them into something even a Jonin would have difficulties combatting against, especially considering the rarity of academy techniques being used in such a manner as Nebaru. Skills as simple as the Clone Technique end up being more complex than even the Shadow Clone Technique, the climbing practice techniques break the concepts of gravity as she strides against walls and ceilings effortlessly. A simple Body Replacement Technique allows Nebaru to create perfectly convincing corpses to confuse her foes. Simple academy skills young shinobi and kunoichi learn just to graduate and almost never use again, Nebaru turned into works of art, mastering each skill with an obsessive motivation. Ninjutsu As most academy skills fall under the ninjutsu jurisdiction, this is where Nebaru's skills are most noticeable. Simple techniques like the clone technique are turned into perfectly convincing clones. By creating a clone with a dual layered signature, Nebaru's clones have an external layer that's perfectly visible to the human eye, but when viewed with a dojutsu like the Byakugan, the internal layer is revealed, which has a silhouetted appearance and a false, but self-moving chakra network meant to fool the user into thinking it's a Shadow Clone. To mimic this effect, she creates a chakra network that only has half its chakra, or less depending on how many clones she summons. Utilizing her chakra control, she also suppresses her chakra accordingly, all to make the clones as convincing as possible. The next technique in her ninjutsu repertoire is the Body Replacement Technique. With a combination of the clone technique and the body replacement technique, Nebaru can create, and replace herself, with a clone at the last second of a potentially fatal attack, making it appear the clone was her taking the hit by keeping the clone active as long as possible for her to either escape, or provide a counter attack. To make this more convincing, she uses the next one in her arsenal, the Transformation Technique. Transforming the clone's physical appearance, she makes it seem like the clone is bleeding from the attack, or any other methods necessary to make the "death" look as convincing as possible. Further application of the Transformation Technique allows her to transform into virtually anyone or anything, even mimicking the smallest details exactly, things like feeling, smell, personality, and everything else in between.